Aluminum alloys in the form of cold-rolled strip have been successfully processed into beverage cans by deep drawing and ironing. A number of processes are known for the production of aluminum strip for use in these beverage cans. Typically, aluminum is cast by known methods such as horizontal and vertical direct chill casting or strip casting for further treatment. One such known process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,248 of Setzer et al. It is reported that this process produces strip which experiences a high degree of earing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,248 of Gyongyos et al. (1980) discloses a multi-step process for producing an aluminum-containing strip which is reported to have improved formability and decreased earing. This patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
A typical measurement for earing is the 45.degree. earing or 45.degree. rolling texture. This value is determined by measuring the height of ears which stick up in a cup minus the height of valleys between the ears. This difference is divided by the height of the valleys times 100 to convert to a percentage. The 45.degree. earing is measured at 45.degree. to the longitudinal axis of the strip.
While the process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,248 is useful in producing material having reduced earing, it has now been found that earing in cast strip can be reduced while maintaining yield strength by using the process of the instant invention.